Maximum and PJO&HoO were one (plus a surprise ))
by Kourtney Jackson
Summary: What if Annabeth Percy The Stolls Katie and my OC Nikki were the flock from Maximum Ride?This is after the books and everything they are demigods and have wings and they are Annabeth,Percy,Stolls 14.Katie is 11 and my OC Nikki is 2. Rating T because I'm paranoid.


Max/Annabeth's Pov.

We saved the world hurray (note the sarcasm).Everyone is happy for the most or 'Iggy' is blind so there is always problems(yet he can cook better then all of us!).Plus the fact that I am pregnant and have yet to tell anyone.

So we are flying to my dad and twins plus Ella's dad is of course my dad the twins and Ella are my mom or my stepmom is a is really nice and we are flying to her house right now.

I look straight and start to make out the shape of their house.I smile and 'super warp' the rest of the way.I land on the roof and climb in through a open window which turned out to be Ella's window.

I look at the 's about 7:00.I sit on the floor and the rest of the flock fly alarm blares and Ella groans.I walk over and hang over opens her eyes and screams when she sees punches my nose making a crunching noise and I nose starts to gush blood and I send a glare her way.

She jumps up and gets into a fighting stance.I laugh at how bad her fighting stance is and she sees my face for the first relaxes and yells "Why the heck did you do that?!You scared the sh-" "Language Ella and I did it for fun plus I wanted to see your reaction not get a broken nose!" I joke/explain.

All our yelling and screaming caused my dad and to come in the lays eyes on me and tackles me in a hug."Annabeth you should have told us you were coming!" I push him away."How we're demigods we can't use phones and if we do whitecoats will find us plus monsters!"

"She has a point you know ." Percy says backing me up.I'm about to say something when I'm hit with a wave of nausea.I run out of the room and to the bathroom.I puke my guts out.

By the time I'm done I have the nasty after taste in my I get some toothpaste put it in some water and use it as mouthwash(it works!)

I walk back to Ella's room leaning against the rushes over and asks "Are you okay?Can I get you anything?" I shake my head."It's normal if I'm-"

"Pregnant." finishes.I sigh and Percy fistpumps the air.I smack him on the back of the head."I'm going to get fat and then I can't fly!" I growl.

Nikki asks out of nowhere "Where do babies come from?!"I gesture to my dad. He shakes his head and I say "I don't know where they come from either!"

He stares at me and sighs."Well...A boy and a girl have different...parts." one point I just laugh I couldn't help it I just soon follows and the twins after that.

" will you explain better then my father please!" She sighs and says "Call me Valencia!"I shrug and she explains where babies come from BETTER then dad.

Ella looks at her alarm clock and yells "Oh shit I have to get ready school starts in 30 minutes!" I push everyone out but not before yelling "NO CUSSING IN FRONT OF NIKKI!"

She nods and I ask Valencia and my Dad "Can me and the flock start school we are all of age." My dad nods happily while Valencia hesitates and says "But Erasers and Monsters." "Don't worry oddly enough the rarily come during school and when they do we kill them instantly with our mad skills." I reassure her.

The twins come in and yell "SO THAT'S WHERE BABIES COME FROM AND EWWW"  
My dad and Valencia go away shaking their heads disappiointed but I see a smile on their faces.

My dad skips over (*_* that's not something you want to see anytime soon or EVER) and says "We agreed the flock can go to school!" I squeal happily and glare at my slightly lifted stomach muttering "I don't squeal even if I am pregnant!"

Percy comes out of nowhere and laughs.I glare at him and yell "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! YOU MADE MY FUTURE SELF BE FAT! YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY EVERY COMMAND!" He nods numbly since I poked him in the chest each time I said you.

I smirk and walk Connor starts to cook blue waffles (yes blue waffles for Percy and Nikki's sake) I get hit with yet another wave of nausea.I rush to the trash can and empty my stomach (which is just my stomach acids since I already threw up my dinner).I groan and say "Blue waffles my second favorite food and I can't eat or smell it."

Percy comes in and says "Look on the bright side in what 6 months we'll have a son or daughter running around here!" "5 months SeaweedBrain and we might have twins because if I was wearing my shirt (which I can't) you can totally see my baby bump!" I correct.

He does a victory dance and says "School School School School I'm to Cool Cool Cool Cool for it!" I facepalm and mutter "Why must I think he's so hot and nice?!"

Percy jumps up and picks me up earning protests on my part."We are taking you to your docters appointment!" Randomly.I struggle even laughs and carries me to the porch where he takes off and flies toward the vet.

I smack him on the back of the head and he laughs louder."Percy put me down!" I yell at nods and drops me midair.I opens my wings and start to fly surprises me and picks me up again.

I give up on struggling and he flies me to the lands with a smirk on his face.I slap him hard and he yells "COME ON MAX WAS THAT NECACERRY?!" "Very!" I answer.

He takes me inside and asks for (a/n that's my Dog's name Mellow≧∇≦) " only treats mutants and beagles"(a/n My dog is a beagle) the desk person says.I open my wings and her eyes widen.A middle aged mix of Asian and African-American man walks in.

He smiles brightly showing off sharp dog-like teeth."Come here Maximum I shall give you your appointment!" says.I walk over to him Percy trailing behind me like a nice little trained lab.

We walk into a room all the way in the back and says still smiling "I take care of mutants because I am failure Eraser half-beagle half-human threw me out because they thought I was dead!I'm happy my family found me a took care of me now I have a 3 sisters."

I immediately tence when he said must have seen because he says "Don't worry beagles are one of the laziest breed of dogs when they are happy they just get really playful."

I relax and he tells me to lay on the hospital bed.I obey reluctantly and he turns on what I think is a ultrasound machine."Pull up your shirt so I can do the ultrasound." says.I obey and Percy grabs ahold of my .Mellow puts a freezing gel on starts to rub a stick thingy on my baby bump.

smiles and he says "Twins!Want to know the gender?" "No"Percy says."Yes" I say. I glare at Percy and he cowers under the table.

says "They seem identical so they might be..."

**(Age is Max,Fang,Stolls 14 Nudge is 11 while Nikki my OC is 2 I want her to be 2!Plus I want a little girl in this besides _ okay?! Don't hurt me REVIEW!)**


End file.
